A single red rose
by Kae Noel
Summary: Tracks the life of a Dragon slayer from child hood through the series. Will include Dilandau Folken and all the DS. Generally rated for safety with future chapters
1. Lost

The streets of Galken aren't exactly the kind of place that you'd want to walk through during the day, let alone at night. Nevertheless, here I was, walking through the darkest most damp and most disgusting place on Gaea; I felt I was walking in some other world, in the middle of the night.  
  
How'd I get here you might ask? Well that's a good question; I don't even know myself. You see, I lived here for the majority of my childhood but now it felt as if I was floating in some sort of ethereal nightmare. Lost in the very world I once called home. It disgusted me.  
  
I had belonged here, only ten years ago I had been walking these streets with my hands shoved deep in my pockets, feeling completely lost in the world, but at least then I felt at ease. Now, as I walked in a similar position I found myself feeling like the most awkwardly placed person on the face of the planet.  
  
I had been a street rat, scrounging the gutters for my next meal, picking pockets to give money to my mother. My mother, she was vision, the most beautiful woman I ever have known, unfortunately there was always Cal, that man still made me burn with hatred. He wasn't my father, the truth was that mother never really knew who my father was. Probably another one of the men she 'entertained' to keep herself alive.  
  
I laughed sarcastically; strangely enough, the same man who had driven my mother to give m over to another pair of hands had managed to actually allow me to have a decent life. Although, I'm sure, he would have rather had me drowned in the Galken River than see me become the decorated and polished soldier I am.  
  
"Boy, would he be surprised." I muttered to myself and gained some rather biting looks from the crippled men sitting in the gutters.  
  
Back to my story, as I continue to look for some way back to the academy. Mother had been a good woman, but also a desperate woman, she had been thrown on the streets after her father had gone bankrupt and killed himself and his wife, forgetting about his poor thirteen-year-old daughter.  
  
The debt collectors had come and taken the house away only moments after the bloodied bodies of her parents had been taken to the cemetery. She had nearly died in these very streets but had managed to live, off of her own body. The only thing she knew to do well was look pretty, and she did it very well, soon learning the trade that came along with her looks.  
  
That's when I came around. A sixteen-year-old whore, pregnant for the first time gave birth in a small shack in the slums of the most disgusting city ever created, no mid wife, no doctor, only a warm tub of water and fairly clean towel. Strangely enough she lived through it and managed to raise me. I loved my mother; I would never have done anything to make her life harder. Instead, I made life easier for her. By the time I was three I was snatching food from venders and running off with it. By four I was picking pockets and ripping off merchants. Then Cal came. He'd spent the night with my mother and then offered her something I didn't quiet hear. But I knew it wasn't good because the next day she cleaned me up and was humming happily, but her eyes seemed dark and troubled.  
  
Something was up. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or laugh as she looked into my face.  
  
"Now you be good Gatti, you're such a good boy, promise me you'll stay that way." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's go for a walk. We walked into the heart of the city, where the men wore polished shoes and pressed suits and uniforms, military uniforms. The women all wore brightly colored dresses, with lace and jewels while they carried beautiful parasols.  
  
We stopped in front of a large gated complex and mother rang the bell. She straightened my clothes and handed me a note I couldn't read.  
  
"Now, you be good, Gatti. Now don'cha cry, and don'cha worry about me, I'll be just fine. Be nice to your elders and do as you're told, don't let anyone take advantage of you, and shine like the little star you are."  
  
"Momma? I don't understand. What's happening?"  
  
"Shh, I have to go now, stay here, I'll see you again my child, God willing. Good bye dear Gatti."  
  
The door opened and mother ran down the street, tears streaming down her cheeks after she turned away and somehow I knew I would never see her again. I wanted to cry out but I wanted to obey her, I wanted to run after her but instead I stayed.  
  
A man came out and looked down at me in curiosity as he opened the gate. I could feel my lip trembling as he knelt down in front of me so his eyes were level with mine.  
  
"What do you have there son?"  
  
I didn't answer; he looked too much like the men that visited Momma, with his military uniform and cleanly shaven face. He seemed like all the other military men that would come and leave. In the morning, there had been money for food, which Momma would hand me with tears in her eyes. He was like the men that made Momma cry. He stirred to many thoughts and I just looked at my feet and handed him the note.  
  
"Hmm." He opened it and read it. "Well, it seems like you'll be staying here for while Gatti. Your mother says she loves you. I think she must if she's willing to let you stay here, and I think you'll be grateful for it when you can understand." I felt a bit more at ease, maybe he wasn't so much like those other men…  
  
"Yes sir." I mumbled and quickly wiped away the tear that fell over my cheek.  
  
"Now I'll have now of that, come on. I'll find you a room and then you can go to dinner and meet the other boys, all right?"  
  
The thought of other children my age was a new concept that I soon came to like as I met my companions.  
  
Now, ten years later I had gotten lost and somehow stumbled into my old neighborhood. I cursed silently as yet another prostitute offered me her 'favors.' I refused and then handed her a small coin.  
  
"Take it, I don't want anything for it." I sighed and attempted to get around her.  
  
"Wait justa mina mista' ain't de som'tin I can do foor ya?" She asked, and I knew where that statement came from, it wasn't far from my own thoughts. 'Nothing in life is free.'  
  
"Well, I suppose you could tell me how to get to the military complex." I offered, trying to put her at ease about getting something from me. Moments latter I had found my way back to the academy.  
  
I sighed in relief as I threw myself into the comfort of my bunk. I groaned after looking at the clock. I had exactly two hours before I'd have to be up again, and my mind wouldn't let me sleep. An hour I cursed and gave up, deciding to just stay wake and read for the remaining hour. I grabbed my book off my nightstand and left my sleeping, not to mention hung over, roommate to his snoring. I wandered down to the study hall and flipped on a light switch near my favorite reading chair. I cracked open my book and in the process two letters fell out, one old and worn from being read many times over and the other crisp and new with a crimson seal, recently broken, on it. I read both again, the first was the letter my mother gave me and the second was my commission. I was leaving in an hour to become one of the most elite soldiers in Zaibach, a Dragon Slayer.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own it, don't sue me I don't have anything you'd want anyway.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hi all! So what do you think? If I don't get certain amount of reviews… which I won't tell you… I won't continue this. It's probably going to end up being a DS, Dilandau, and Folken fic, so input is very good. The idea is to trace Gatti from this moment to the final battle with Escaflowne, but will include Dilly and Folken and the rest of the DS so let me know what you'd like to see okay? *points to the little button* REVIEW! 


	2. Introductions

A Single Red Rose  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I cringed as I stepped into the training hall on the Vione for the first time. Fear racked my body until I felt as if the floor was breaking apart beneath me. There were 15 of us there, waiting for what we'd been told to expect, Dilandau, our commander.  
  
The door on the far wall of the hall snapped open and my heart skipped a beat. As quickly as the door had flown open, our general entered and the second he did we stood ridged and polished, eyes forward and hearts drumming.  
  
A chill made its way down my spine at his first words. "I suppose you think you're something special, don't you? Dragon Slayers, the best of the best." He smirked, his arms crossed over his chest as he began to pace before us.  
  
My palms were slick as I watched him come within my view. His silver hair caught the light and appeared silky as his movement caused it to flutter back from his face. It revealed the gold diadem that sat on his pale brow set above his cherry brandy eyes. I found myself captivated by those eyes, framed in dark eyelashes that faded to silver at the tips, as if frosted with silver cream, standing out against his pale, flawless skin.  
  
"What do you think Slayer Gatti?" he stared into my eyes and I felt my nerve slipping, those crimson eyes drowning me in their blood like hew. I wondered if they reflected his nature as much as they seemed to.  
  
"No, Dilandau Sama." As soon and the words were off my lips I was on the floor; my hand to my cheek where he'd slapped me.  
  
"Care to try again Slayer?"  
  
"You would be correct Dilandau Sama." The grin that spread over his face made my stomach tie in a knot.  
  
"Yes, you ARE the best of the best, the new soldiers of Zaibach and I expect you to act like it." He tapped his cheek with a ebony gloved finger. "Very well then," He continued to pace, "You have been informed of your mission… What is it?"  
  
He stopped in front of Chesta. The poor boy was only thirteen, a year younger than I was and the youngest of us all. His large sea green eyes and boyish blonde bob gave him a deceiving look of innocence, almost weakness.  
  
"Slayer Chesta?"  
  
"Yes, Dilandau Sama, our mission is to find the dragon and capture it at all costs, sir!" His answer rang clear and I felt out done.  
  
"We will begin our training, for a year you will learn to work as a team under my command. Retrieve your uniforms and be back her at 0500 hours. Dismissed." He turned on his heel and exited the same way he had come in. Collectively we sighed in relief and left to do as we were told.  
  
'I'll do this for you Momma, I'll make you proud of me,' I determined.  
  
"Hey Chesta!" It was Dalet, I turned and watched as he slapped Chesta on the back, "That was some impressive response, how's a sweet little kid like you learn to suck up to a monster of a General like Dilandau?"  
  
"That's Lord Dilandau to you and you shouldn't speak of him like that, it's disrespectful." Chesta turned away from Migel and began walking my direction and I figure he was heading for the door behind me.  
  
I just turned and started walking out as well. To my surprise Chesta appeared beside me, grinning as his blonde hair bounced as he slowed his pace from the run he'd used to catch up with me.  
  
"Hello," I offered.  
  
"Hi, um, does your cheek hurt much?" Chesta asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"I suppose all this is going to take some getting used too won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it will." I sighed as we walked through the halls. "Well, I suppose introductions aren't neccisary."  
  
"I guess not, everyone else already knows us." Chesta smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure I liked my introduction." I cringed and lifted my hand to my cheek.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, you gave the humble answer, I think it was a trick question if you ask me." A new voice chimed in.  
  
Both Chesta and I jumped at the intrusion.  
  
"The name's Migel. Nice to meet you guys."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I hate you, leave me alone. *sobs* I can't give you anything anyway.  
  
AN: Okay everyone, I'm going to be on vacation, and I'm trying to make my posting more regulated, so I'll be posting on the first Saturday of every month from now on. But unfortunately I'll be on the east coast and I won't have any time to post anything, thus I'll post new chapters one the first Saturday of July, that goes for all of my stories as well. 


	3. Rank

**A Single Red Rose**   
Chapter 3 

Five am came all too soon, especially after the previous long trip to the Vione and then the evening spent adjusting to our new home. From the three-digit codes on just about every door and finding ones way around to finding out who we were bunking with in the dormitory and setting up a personal space. Needless to say, five and half-hours of sleep definitely did not feel like long enough when the wake up call was issued at 0430 hours. 

I sat up in my top bunk, looked at the clock on the shelf next to me and promptly smacked my head on the headboard as I fell backwards in attempts to avoid waking up. Now I was full awake, the pain causing a wave of adrenaline to course through my bloodstream and set me on pins and needles. I swore as my pulse quickened and I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. 

"Owww" I hissed as I felt a spot I was sure was quickly becoming a purple bruise. 

Guimel, who slept in the bunk below me, stuck his head over the edge of my bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, having heard my pathetic endeavor. Under his arm, I glimpsed what appeared to be a small stuffed sheep but I was too vexed to care or notice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, my pride beginning to hurt more than my head was. 'Lovely, sheep boy wants to know if I'm okay.' I thought sarcastically. 

I quickly scrambled down the built-in ladder at the foot of my rather large bed, for a bunk, and pulled on my uniform, adjusting as best I could to the weight of it. The bulk of it was made of leather, consisting of a jacket that went over the issued white undershirt, and a pair of leather pants, followed. The arm guards, gloves and boots were made of a pliable metal, that was strangely resistant to just about anything, flame, water, and who knows what else, I pulled on the guards that went over my arms and the gloves, snapping everything together. The boots were next, which snapped to the shin guards. The shoulder guards were probably the hardest to adjust to, their weight was not much considering their size but was still very noticeable to a new wearer. They snapped on securely as well and I was ready. As I gazed into the blue-torch-lit mirror I felt oddly accomplished with a frightening feeling of… I couldn't describe it, pride, fear, duty, strength, weakness, all occurred to me as I studied my figure. I didn't notice Chesta come up beside me until he appeared in the mirror as well. I started but repressed the reaction and let my breath hiss out between my teeth. 

"We'd better get going, you don't want to be late, after yesterday." He said rather quietly, I wasn't sure if he was shy or just being polite about interrupting my thoughts. Either way it seemed odd in comparison to the boisterous manner of boys I'd become used to throughout my life. 

I glanced at the clock and swore for the second time within the first forty-five minutes I'd been awake. "Come on Chesta, I'm already in trouble. I don't want you to be too!" 

I dashed for the door and he followed after me and we ran to the training hall, making it in just in time for no sooner did we slide into line Dilandau came sauntering in as if this was a party rather than a training session. We snapped to attention and he seemed to be musing over what sort of torture he would put us through. 

There was a rack of swords and another of practice swords, fifteen on the first and sixteen on the second. Neither had been there the day before, I was positive of that. 

"Today you are Dragon Slayers," He began, "And I expect you to act like it." He sauntered to the sword rack and pulled the top most off, fingering the fine metal blade. I watched as he slid his finger down the length of it to the hilt. 

"Slayer Gatti, step forward." I stepped out in front of the others, feeling rather small as I stood away from the group. "Take your sword Slayer." Almost hesitantly I took a couple steps, reached out, and took the sword from his hand. 

"I am honored Dilandau Sama." 

*Slap* 

"And so you should be!" I shudder as he forced my head up and raised me to my feet. 

"Step back into rank Slayer." I moved quickly back beside Miguel. 

I looked at my sword in awe for a moment before sliding it into the sheath that had lain empty on my hip until now. It had been engraved at the hilt. 

"Dragon Slayer 

Gatti Galken" 

I nearly winced at the thought of my name, in truth I really only had a legal first name, the rest had been given to me when documents had been drawn up for me. I guess it was appropriate to be named after the place I had lived for the majority of my life. 

"Slayer Miguel." Miguel stepped forward and took his sword as well. He was ridged and well built, I felt myself not desiring to be in hand to hand combat with him. Although, if anyone else had compared us they would have countered that I would have been the one with the advantage. However, I didn't see myself that way, and I probably never would, it was that curse of a poor self-image that kept me striving to be better. I'd trained myself for years to use that view as fuel to tone every ability I had, and even some I didn't have but had forced myself to learn and excel at. The only thing that kept me from going insane with depression was my goal for victory, which wouldn't seem to let me go. 

The others received their swords as well and we were back in rank. Strangely enough, if I had noticed we were standing in a strangely unspoken order of rank and ability. If I'd known my ego would have either soared or decided it was some sort of fluke, most likely the latter. 

"Now," Dilandau's voice rang clear now, more sternly than before and strangely animated now that the monotony of the previous situation was ended. "You're all to run fifty laps around the training hall." It seemed as if he was telling us we were to run through a flower garden rather than around an unbearably huge hall in what seemed like a death sentence, or maybe that was why it sounded so lighthearted. I cringed at the thought and knew I was most likely right as we took off at a steady pace. 

I jogged beside Chesta, and we soon found a rhythm that kept us steadily side by side to talk. 

"So where are you from?" I asked Chesta hesitantly. 

He glanced over at me with his sea-green eyes and bobbing blonde hair. "Well, I lived in the capital if that's what you wanted to know. How about you, where's home to Gatti?" 

"I guess this is home now." Chesta raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, I've pretty much lived at the military academy in Galken since I was five." I frowned and looked ahead again. We were silent for a moment. 

"Do you have any family?" Chesta asked tentatively. 

"Just my mother as far as I know and I haven't seen her since I was five." I frowned. "And you?" 

"My little sister, she's still living in the capital at the academy there, sound like we have more in common than you know Gatti, I don't even remember my parents all I've known is that academy." 

"Wow," I was kind of stunned. 

"I've been told my father died in combat and that my mother died of a broken heart but I've never found any proof." 

"I'm sorry." I murmured 

"Don't be, it's not your fault." 

"Oh." We ran the rest of the way in silence and a bizarre sense of wonder. 

It felt strange to know that Chesta had gone through something at least similar but distinctly different. I wondered how our personalities could be so opposite though. Chesta seemed happy and caring where I was distinctly depressed and selfish. He wanted to be a friend and I wanted to be accepted, strangely enough, it seemed to work in my mind. 

As we neared the end of the last lap, I glanced over at Chesta. "So, um can I consider you a friend?" I asked hopefully. 

"Of course! I mean, I thought it was already obvious." Chesta grinned and winked "That's what Academy brothers do." I laughed but stopped abruptly when I glimpsed the smirk over Dilandau's face as we came to a stop in front of him, huffing as we did our best to stand at attention. 

"You're dismissed, get a shower and be back here at 1400 hours." Dilandau smirked. "Any questions?" 

I had the urge to ask what we were to do between breakfast and lunch and then until 1400 hours but was answered without having to ask and risk a slap. Fortunately, I didn't have to. 

"Lord Dilandau," It was Migel. 

"What is it." Dilandau sounded extremely irritated, the way he held onto consonants gave him the sound of hissing silver hooded cobra ready to strike. 

"What is our schedule between now and 1400 hours, sir?" 

*Slap* I cringed at the sound and watched as Migel bowed, keeping his head down. 

"Forgive me." He murmured. 

"There is a schedule posted on the locker room door." 

With that he left and we trudged to the bathing rooms, which turned out to be delightfully amazing. Had I know of history on the mystic moon I would have found it wonderfully reminiscent of a Roman bath. It consisted of a sequence of warm and cool pools, with wonderful smelling soaps and salts. 

Embarrassingly there were beautiful and scantily clad young maids strewn about the pools. I shrugged it off and let them be but they insisted on doing things for me, when all I wanted was to clean up. There were a few offers though which I did take up. A girl hand handed me a washcloth, and another my choice of soaps. As I stepped out of the last cool pool, I was wrapped a fuzzy warm towel. I blushed and thanked the girl who gave me one last offer I couldn't refuse: a back rub. 

'Hey, I am human after all' I laughed to myself, nearly falling asleep under the girl's hands. When she was done, I snagged a new uniform from the rack in the locker that had my name on it. Also in my locker was bottle of oil, which I rubbed into my sore calves, kneading each one until they felt soft again rather than knotted and tense. 

Chesta sat beside me and grabbed a balm out of his locker. He rubbed it between he palms and then smeared it in his hair, giving it a smooth look as he ran a comb through it. 

I pulled out a similar balm from my locker and did the same as Chesta rubbed the oil into his skin. 

"So do you think that a Dragon Slayer gets better food than an academy student too?" It was Miguel, he came up behind us, stretching, he looked as comfortable as I felt. 

"I certainly hope so! I'm starved!" Chesta smiled. 

"I could eat just about anything now, but if the showers are any indication I'd say most definitely" I laughed and the three of us walked to the mess hall. We racked or brains for a moment and finally managed to remember the three-digit code and got inside. 

We grabbed breakfast from the line that seemed very much like the cafeteria lines at the academy. The food, on the other hand looked really good, but then again anything with even a slight amount of nutritional value would have looked good right about then. Dalet, Ryuon and Viole sat at a table nearby. Chesta, Miguel and I sat with them and munched on hot cereal, fruit and juice. 

Rouen, Sage, Diago de la Vega, Vali, Androse, Julius and Tyr sat at another table nearby and I was beginning to wonder about who had the favor of Dilandau. I wondered but assumed that our group was just the one that was generally more skilled, we'd finished our laps first… Now the order we had been standing in and received our swords in seemed to be all too ordered to be coincidental. 

A/N: Aloha! I got the names of the other slayers from Those Who Hunt Dragons. It's an awesome site, check it out.   
So what'cha think? ^_^ Tell me plllllllzzzzz   
|   
|   
|   
\ / 


	4. Feathers

**A Single Red Rose**   
Chapter 4 

With breakfast finished, we had free time until noon, then lunch and more training. This schedule felt so relaxed I was beginning to wonder what was going on but I knew that very likely training would go until just before dinner.   
Chesta and I found our way back to the dormitory and I crawled up in my bunk without so much as a word. I flipped on a small reading light and turned away from the rest of the room.   
The bunks were set up so they were all along the walls, leaving a large space in the middle of the room where a card table and a stack of textbooks had been set up. I glanced at the textbooks and wondered what that was all about but decided that I didn't want to know.   
Built into the wall were several shelves they went up to the ceiling, which was actually about four feet above me, and ran about half the length of my bed. My bunk itself was about four feet above the one below me. Resulting in 12-foot ceilings. The concept seemed rather odd and interesting but right now, I was more interested in my book. I pulled it out of my bag and then proceeded to empty all of its contents onto my bed.   
'No sense leaving it all in here when I've got all these shelves to fill.' I knelt and carefully put all my books on the second highest shelf until it was full. The one at head level was filled with my clock, reading light, a small mirror, a few photos and gifts that I'd received before leaving the Academy. The next held my certificate of graduation from the academy, Guymelef piloting achievement certificate, best-in-class swordsmanship award, and best-in-class Academics award. I scoffed at the medals and pieces of paper. It didn't seem like anywhere near enough. Most defiantly not enough to fill the shelf and that gave me a strange sense that I needed to add something. I fished in my bag, pulled out my military documents, and sat them next to the awards, filling the shelf. The top shelf was still empty but I ignored it, anything I put there would most likely also be forgotten.   
I pulled my sword and its sheath out of the holder that ran down the side of the post that held my bunk up above Guimel's. I fingered the cold blade and knew it was sharp, surely we wouldn't use them against each other in practice… Not that I didn't consider myself skilled enough, it was more that I feared what Lord Dilandau might think up and in a bloodthirsty state end up using to kill one of us…   
I shook my head and put my sword away before picking up my book again. Turning towards the shelves, I watched the clock over the pages. Not ten more minutes had clicked by than Chesta had climbed up my ladder.   
"Hey Gatti,"   
"Hi…"I answered tentatively.   
"Wow, looks like you've moved in for good up here!" Chesta laughed and I smiled.   
"I guess so." I surveyed my work, following Chesta's gaze over each shelf.   
"You sure do have a lot of awards there don't you?" Chesta asked, "What are they all for?"   
I explained everything; glad my letter from my mother was still carefully tucked in my book.   
"Wow, you know I think you've probably got the most awards and stuff like that of any one here."   
"I wouldn't say that? I mean I knew guys at the academy that probably could have filled this shelf with all their accomplishments." I stared at my documents and the blank spaces between them.   
"Looks to me like you've filled it."   
"Yeah but…"   
**_ *Thwack! * *Thwack! *_**   
"What the?!"   
Chesta and I both fell over laughing as we realized what had happened. Guimel and Dalet both cracked up as feathers went flying from the pillows they'd thrown at us.   
"You dorks!" Chesta and I both grabbed the pillows we'd been hit with and scurried off the bed to attack Guimel and Dalet, who'd grabbed two more. Only to find that Ryuon and Viole had joined them as well.   
Before we knew it, the room was covered in feathers.   
* * *   
We lay sprawled out on our bunks when the rest of the group found their way in.   
"What the hell happened in here?" Migel laughed, taking in the sight of the room coated in feathers.   
"Pillow fight." Was the only response he got.   
"You know Dilandau Sama is so going to be pissed off if he sees this…" Guimel commented.   
That got a reaction from everyone, along with a few expletives as we immediately took to cleaning up the room.   
Eventually the room was completely picked up and only a few feathers remained here and there under beds and in corners. And not a moment to soon because just as Chesta had shoved the last of the feather in the trash The door flung open and Dilandau sauntered in followed by a tall man in a dark black and purple sorcerer's cloak.   
His hair was a strange silvery aqua color that was spiked on the top and longish in the back. His eyes were the same color as Dilandau's but deeper, more sorrowful and not full of bloodlust. On his cheek, a purple teardrop was tattooed and his eyes had the same purple lining them.   
"This is Folken Strategos. The strategist here on the Vione. These, are your text books." Dilandau pointed to the stack of textbooks in the middle of the room.   
Folken picked up where he left off "You will be given a daily reading assignment and work assignments based on the reading. You will be expected to understand each subject thoroughly. Each of you has been assigned one of each text book and several other literature books." Folken paused a moment and then recalled "You will be studying the mechanical workings of the Alsiedes units which you will eventually be learning to operate, but first you must understand their internal workings, I will be giving you lessons on them two days a week, know the first five diagrams by the end of the week." After surveying the groups of soldiers standing at attention before him, he turned and left the room.   
But Dilandau stayed. He took a moment to consider it, then turned on his heel, and left, following after Folken.   
We collectively breathed a sigh of relief and Chesta fell backwards on his bunk, sending a stray feather flying into the air.   
"Gods that was close." Guimel sighed and looked through the textbooks. "The History of the Empire and Surrounding Lands, General Chemistry and alchemy, The Mechanical Basics of Guymelef Warfare…" He picked up a rather large book. " Languages of Gaean Lands, aw shit that's gonna be a pain."   
I picked up a huge stack of diagrams; "Hey guys take a look at our Melefs!" I passed out the packets of diagrams to everyone and we all were in shock. These things were top of the line, they probably weren't even finished being made yet!   
"Liquid metal? Can they do that?" I don't know who said it, and it doesn't matter because it could have been me for all I knew. We all stared at the diagrams, the large textbooks momentarily forgotten. "Oh wow, they can fly how fast?!" "The maneuverability has got to be the best of anything out there!" "They're accurate from that far? Unbelievable!".......   
"I can't wait to get in one of these things!" That was all I had said the whole time, but that stopped all the comments and everyone nodded. Gathering all our assigned readings, we all climbed into our bunks to set up and dig into whichever ones interested us most.   
'Well, something for the top shelf.' I sighed and knelt to put everything but the diagrams on the highest shelf. I turned on my reading lamp and propped myself up on my pillows. I flipped through the preliminary design pages, noting the important features and came to the more complicated diagrams, with explanations of pressure, heat, coolant, energy coils... The thing had very little if any actual gear work other than that connected to the control panels.   
I was still baffled by the concept of liquid metal instead of the usual "suit up" sort of design. Nevertheless, I could see how it would make it more maneuverable… I had to stop, or I'd be so far ahead in all the diagrams that I'd be confused. I put the diagrams back up and leaned back, drifting into a delightful daydream as I waited for the lunch hour.   
  


A/N: okay. I know, I know, this doesn't have much of a plot line yet, I'm still working on it, things should go very quickly when I get to the actual series.   
Now, I'm not sure I'm going to keep up with my other fics, mainly because I've run out of inspiration for them :-P Heck Idon't knwo if I'm going to be able to keep up with posting anything right now.....   



End file.
